


Маленькая страна

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Сборник драбблов про Керамбита на несуществующий керамбофест с целью закрыть керамбобинго5 текстовПредупреждения: крэк, КерамбитПубликация запрещена





	1. Не та планета

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов про Керамбита на несуществующий керамбофест с целью закрыть керамбобинго  
5 текстов  
Предупреждения: крэк, Керамбит
> 
> Публикация запрещена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Космоау, джен, левые персы, 397 слов

\- Нам удалось создать оболочку, по конструкции и функциональности идеально подходящую для высадки на Землю. Были исправлены все недоработки предыдущих моделей. Можно с уверенностью сказать: оболочка выглядит как нормальное человеческое тело!  
\- Угу. Как жирное человеческое тело. Класс.  
\- Прекрати, - сидящий рядом Кингста ткнул Шушша локтем. - Ты неприметен в толпе, а это главное. Я рыжий карлик, внедряться было непросто. А до меня поколение, там засада, у них всех одно тупое выражение лица, земляне шарахаются, говорят, крипотно. О, кстати, как раз такой, каменноеблый из первого поколения, - не унимался Кингста, показывая пальцем куда-то вбок. – Скажи спасибо, что ты не эта каракатица!  
\- Понял, понял, уймись уже.

  
Учения, совмещенные с образовательной программой. Всего через неделю после спячки. Восхитительно. Шушш не хотел знать, кого сожрал этот живчик, что у него теперь так много энергии, но не хотел и слушать, что там вещает каменноеблый, сменивший на сцене разработчика оболочек.

  
\- Грубо говоря, они беспринципные двуличные твари! Простой пример – на объекте я наладил контакт с землянином, который утверждал, что предпочитает рыбный рацион, а на следующий день он же ел мясо! Поясню, что это две взаимоисключающих категории, рыба не может быть мясом, как и мясо – рыбой. Другой подопытный заявлял о намерении регулярно уделять время физической активности через равные промежутки времени, но выдержал только треть лунного цикла. Они не в силах держать обещания, они называют себя теми, кем не являются, что указывает на исключительную опасность какого-либо сотрудничества с ними в дальнейшем. В литературе Землю принято представлять либо как экспериментальный полигон, либо как перспективную кормовую базу, либо одно из двух! – на повышенных тонах вещал оратор.

  
«Керамбит. Особенности психологии гуманоидов на примере земной популяции", - гласила программка. Еще один. Вечно у них так, сидят всю жизнь в своём болоте, изучают другие расы на модельках, рассчитывают паттерны поведения, а один раз стоит выйти в поле – и опа, не «Союз-Аполлон", совпадений не найдено. Тут им от досады крышу и рвёт.

  
\- Однако, исходя из моральных установок, уничтожение представляется мне благом для существ, потерявших достоинство. Люди слишком далеко отошли от прообраза человека!

  
В зале раздались жидкие хлопки. Шушш мог бы возразить, что это поверхностный взгляд, что люди устроены несколько сложнее и вообще все не так однозначно, что за суммарно пятнадцать земных лет работы под прикрытием собрал несколько больше материала, чем Керамбит за свои три недели в экспедиции, но зачем. Этот хоть из корабля выполз, чем страшно теперь гордился, большинство ему подобных предпочитают любоваться из окна. Гребаные теоретики.


	2. Like a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На троп «Secretly a virgin», 44 слова  
Оригинальные персы, крэк, оос, все, что мы так любим

\- Надюх, твоя очередь!  
Надюха тряхнула гривой, решительно выдала:  
\- Я никогда не спала с женщиной!  
И выпила.  
Как и ее соседка. И...  
\- Санек, да ты гонишь! Что, правда?  
Черт бы побрал эту патологическую честность!  
-Таблетки надо было запить, - промямлил Саня. Да, водкой.


	3. Только лучше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крмбт всчск, соулмейт ау, 86 слов  
Предупреждение: читать в хорошо проветриваемом помещении, так как герои – душнилы.

\- Подожди, постой, ну плез, бля, Сань, ну дослушай, по-человечески прошу, это важно! Я вижу тебя впервые, да? Но у меня такое чувство, будто я все про тебя знаю, - продолжал докапываться Леша, даже когда Саня раздражённо повёл плечом, скидывая его руку.   
Весь ивент хвостиком за ним ходит. Бесит. Взялся общать. У него здесь нет друзей и не будет.  
\- Будто ты - это я.  
\- Только лучше, - отрезал Саня, ловя непонимание во взгляде напротив. - Я взял сезон.  
Плечо нестерпимо чесалось в месте касания.


	4. Вначале было слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: внезапное появление ребенка. Крэк, ожп, 77 слов

\- А ты уверена, что он от меня?

\- Саша!

  
Ее взглядом можно было прожигать насквозь стены, забивать сваи, плавить металл, такой вот универсальный инструмент.

  
\- У него твои глазки... Твои ручки.

  
Вот это попадос. Вышел, называется, в магаз, а тут бывшая. Которая осталась в Москве. Саша мрачно думал о том, что не верит в такие совпадения. Тут ребёнок заворочался в коляске и начал мычать:  
\- Мм! Ммммм!  
\- Что, дорогой? Мама? Мама, да?  
\- Мммм!  
-Скажи мама!  
\- Марксизм!


	5. Гендерсвап

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гендерсвап, 660 слов, гостевой куплет veliri, предупреждения: гендерные стереотипы

\- Ты че такая мрачная? Терпи, это только четверг!  
\- Иди ты, - Саша сплюнула на пол и затушила бычок о кирпичную стену. На фильтре остался след розовой помады. Смена выдалась адовая, и Саша вышла покурить, чтобы хоть на пару минут перевести дух, отдохнуть от шума, пролистнуть соцсети. Но не тут-то было, этот хмырь пристал и все настроение сгадил. Она на секунду задумалась и закурила вторую. А что здесь такого? Им, значит, можно дурака валять, перекуры по полчаса, обеды по часу, и никто не упрекает, а ей впахивай за всех. Гребаные мужики.

  
Она раздражённо затянулась и обновила твиттер. Фига лайков наставили, конечно. От скуки и желания вырваться из рутины она зарегалась в тиндере, а "Знакомств на сз тред" завела от отчаяния и желания поорать. Обычно такие хладные сказы передают подружкам за бокалом чего покрепче, но у нее клубка задушевных врагинек не сложилось, она всегда была слишком прямой для всяких интрижек и перемывания костей и поэтому так вышло, что она сама по себе. А тред неожиданно взлетел, и это было приятно даже. Она пролистнула к первому твиту.

ДЕВКИ ВСЕГО МЕСЯЦ НА ТИНДЕРЕ И ЧЕСТНО ГОВОРЯ В АХУЕ ОТ ЭТИХ КАДРОВ. ПИЛЮ ТРЕД ЗНАКОМСТВ НА СЗ

ИТАК ПЕРВЫЙ. На морду смазливый. Выпендрежник, понтуется папиной машиной и маминой шаурмячной в Сочи. На основании этого считает, что девки должны падать ниц. Предъявил мне за отсутствие маника. Шутил дебильные шутки, утомил до черта, клоун ебаный.

ВТОРОЙ ЕБАТЬ. Невнятный пиздюк ищет милфу. Неделю написывал, как он меня увидит и сразу на глазах у всех нагнет, такой он тигр. Встретились, пожал руку потной ладошкой. Взяла его на понт, мол, ну го в нумера. Отказался. После не писал.

ТРЕТИЙ. На первый взгляд прикольный. Встретились в парке. Затирал, какой он псих. Сначала было забавно, но когда он достал нож, стало как-то не очень. Окей, я тебе верю, отпусти только.

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ ЕПТ. Очень душевно поболтали о том, о сем, он про детство в Казахстане рассказывал... Про работу спрашивал. Просил временно к себе прописать. Досвидули.

ПЯТЫЙ ЕБАТЬ. сразу был ни о чем, но делать все равно нехуй было... Встретились - внезапно оказался напористым, петушился, про путешествия свои все рассказывал. небось дальше Казакелии сроду не выезжал.

ТАК МЕНЯ ЭТИ КОЗЛЫ ВЫБЕСИЛИ, ЧТО ВСЕ УДАЛИЛА.

ДЕВКИ Я СНОВА В ДЕЛЕ. НУ А ХУЛИ ДЕЛАТЬ ИЩЕМ ТАК СКАЗАТЬ СВОЕ ЩАСТЬЕ УГОРАЕМ С ЛОШПЕДОВ КТО ОТПИСАЛСЯ ПОДПИСЫВАЙТЕСЬ ОБРАТНО

Вернулась со свиданки сейчас. Типичнейший менеджер среднего звена, унылый как вся моя жизнь. Жаловался, что коллеги тупые, начальник не повышает, бухтел на цены в ашане. Интересно пиздец. И я понимаю, почему у него аватарки не было.

Хотела, блядь, не менеджера... Пришел торчок беззубый. Тощий как палка, помятый, все мозги в молодости продолбил, еле дотерпела... Попросил денег на обратную дорогу.

К последнему твиту болтались два реплая. Некий юзер "два стула и оба твои" интересовался, был ли хоть кто-то, кто Саше бы понравился, зацепил. А юзер "глубоководный батискаф" был резок: "А что ты хотела, сз - помойка, присмотрись лучше к парням с работы, например". Саша тяжело вздохнула. Ох, ей есть что сказать обоим, но не сейчас, работка не ждёт. Вечером, возвращаясь со смены, она отбила:

@dvastula, есть один, эрудированный, вежливый, можно и про философов поговорить с ним, и сплетни последние обсудить. Но он в другом городе, когда встретимся, хз, все время откладывается...  
@dvastula наверняка там окажется прыщавый задрот-девственник ахахахха

@dnoblizko111 САП! ЕСТЬ ТРИ КУНА! Один южный такой. На первый взгляд довольно современный, но прорывается у него это "баба не человек, сиди на кухне". С таким свяжешься и не заметишь, как на тебе отрастет паранджа. Сразу нет.  
@dnoblizko111 второй мутный какой-то. Хуй проссышь, что за чел, чем занят, есть телка или нет, все время в чёрных очках, даже в помещении, нарик небось.  
@dnoblizko111 третий вроде норм, даже почти не пьёт, побазарить с ним интересно, но он иногда ни с того ни с сего кидает дикпики. Причем и на рабочую почту тоже. И ладно бы свои, а то нет, корешей его каких-то конченных. Даже не знаю, бля, норма это или нет.

Фух, блин. Еще один день позади. А ведь это был только четверг.


End file.
